The present invention relates to shopping carts and more particularly to a shopping cart modified for vehicle transport and advertising method comprising a shopping cart modified to be lifted and carried behind a vehicle with advertising placards on the side walls, front wall and rear wall thereof whereby to carry promotional material which is visible to a user person and other shoppers and the advertising method wherein the promotional material generates additional income to a owner of the shopping cart by increasing sales and providing a payback of the shopping cart.